Monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) is an enzyme responsible for hydrolyzing endocannabinoids such as 2-AG (2-arachidonoylglycerol), an arachidonate based lipid, in the nervous system. Fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) is another enzyme responsible for hydrolyzing endocannabinoids such as anandamide.